


Red-Light Dungeon

by demonkatgurl17



Series: Harry Potter Porny Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Slut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hogwarts Era, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17
Summary: In a dungeon corridor, Ron happens upon his friend (crush) getting fucked by Slytherins and joins in. Snape crashes the party. Harry watches it all (and gets his own after-party).[Can be read as one-shot or as a prequel to "Gangbang in the Gryffindor Common Room"]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter Porny Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647265
Comments: 20
Kudos: 422
Collections: Debby Ryan Face Harry Potter xBlackCanary2x





	Red-Light Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. Don't like, don't read (seriously, I will only laugh at flamers, you can CLEARLY see there's gonna be some problematic shit here). 
> 
> Can be read as a one-shot or as a prequel of sorts for "Gangbang in the Gryffindor Common Room".

Ron heard faint slapping sounds and moans just down the corridor. He crept closer, slow and quiet, until he reached the juncture where, across the way, he had a good view of some witch getting fucked.

Robes hiked up, naked from the waist down, she could have been any witch, but that thick bushy brown hair was a dead giveaway.

Hermione faced the wall, arms braced to keep her face from getting plowed into it as the blond wizard behind her fucked her hard and fast. She moaned, the slaps sounding wetter and wetter.

Fuck that was hot, Ron thought, dragging his cock out to give it a stroke. He'd followed her out of the Common Room, curious where she'd be going at such a late hour, down into the dungeons, and here she was, getting her pussy reamed open.

Jealousy surged through him.

If she needed cock, why hadn't she come to him?

He watched her for a while, touching himself, admiring the curve of her ass, how it jiggled every time the wizard plowed in.

"Fuck, Granger. I guess mudbloods are good for something."

Oh come on, fucking _Malfoy_ of all people?!

Despite knowing who it was inside his friend, Ron made no move to put a stop to whatever this was.

In fact, it made him even harder. “Hnngh…” Ron groaned, biting his lip against his rising pleasure.

Malfoy must have heard it somehow because he took a double take over his shoulder, hips jerking out of time when he saw Ron but didn't stop, just kept fucking Hermione as he took Ron in, seeing the cock in his hand. Smirking over his shoulder, Malfoy reached down, wrapping a hand under Hermione's thigh to lift her leg. He held it up and out, giving Ron a clearer view of his cock sliding in and out of her, pussy stretched around Malfoy tight as a hug.

Ron's hand sped up as he all but fucked his own hand, matching the rapid thrusts Malfoy made into his friend.

Fuck this was so wrong.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Suddenly, Malfoy made a violent heave forward, groaning, hips pressed tight against the curve of Hermione's ass as he made helpless moans into her bushy hair.

Still holding her leg up, he slid out and knelt, spreading her pussy lips wide so he could lap at the cum dripping out of her, tongue flicking over her clit occasionally, making her twitch and moan.

Finally Malfoy pulled away. Setting her back on two legs, he turned to look at Ron.

"Wanna have a go?" he said, a devilish smirk on his lips, nodding at Hermione.

What?

Ron stared at them, eyes going back and forth between Malfoy, still waiting on Ron, and Hermione, who still leaned forwards against the wall and hadn't responded to Malfoy's words at all.

What the hell....?

Ron felt torn. He _knew_ he should leave, run, _do something._ But he also _really_ wanted to bury himself balls deep into her cunt and shoot every last drop of cum inside until his seed took and she was _his_.

He stared at that lovely curve of her ass.

Fuck....

Doomed and knowing it, Ron walked over to them, cock still in his hand, stroking at it to keep it hard because he still had no idea what this was or what Malfoy intended.

Hermione still gave no sign anyone else was here.

"’Mione?" he tried, the concerned part of him needing to know she was okay.

"Oh she can't hear you," Malfoy said. "Well she _can_ , only I haven't commanded her to answer. Imperius Curse," he clarified at Ron's look. "You think she'd spread her legs for me otherwise? She’s been under it for a couple weeks now, letting me fuck her blind every chance she gets. I'm actually surprised it's lasted this long. I think a part of her that knows what's going on actually _likes_ it." He chuckled, giving Hermione's ass a light swat, making it jiggle. "But go on then. Have a go."

"You want me to fuck your living sex toy?" Ron doubted that.

"No, I want to _watch_ as her dear friend rapes her. Oh don't get all squeamish on me, not with your cock still out and wet like that. Besides, it's part of the command she's under. She’s to please anyone who fucks her - and _like_ it. She's more than ready for you, I promise - and not just because I've already plowed the way. Granger," Malfoy trapped Hermione on the back of her head. "How many times you been fucked today?"

"Four, sir."

Four?!

"And did you like taking every cock?"

"Yes, sir. Please fuck me, sir." She wiggled her ass temptingly.

Malfoy laughed at Ron's gobsmacked look. "It's all part of the curse. I've been _very_ thorough. So...go on."

Honestly, Ron hadn't needed nearly this much convincing, not really.

Taking a steadying breath, he stepped closer to Hermione, nudging at her folds with the tip of his cock. White cum was still seeping out of her.

Ron frowned.

Was it gross to get another bloke's cum on your cock?

It didn't _feel_ gross, just slick. Mentally, he shrugged away the weirdness. He'd just have to replace it with his own.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, Ron inched in, savoring the feel of sliding into a wet pussy for the first time. He'd have liked it better if Hermione was awake (well, at least conscious of her surroundings), but Ron had wanted this for so long and to have it without any strings or worries about fucking up their friendship...

He couldn't pass this up.

Behind him, Malfoy heaved a sigh (Ron had almost forgotten he was still there). "Come on, Weasley, times a wasting," and he pushed Ron's hips forward, forcing Ron's cock in to the hilt in one smooth slide.

Ron clutched at Hermione's hips, frozen in place lest he shoot his load prematurely. "You _dick,"_ he hissed between clenched teeth. Fuck he was so close and he hadn't really gotten to fuck her.

"You wanted a fuck, so fuck her. Like _fuck_ her. All this soft and slow crap? Save it for a witch who _needs_ it. This slut has taken quite a pounding - and not just from me."

"You...you had her fuck others?"

"Hell yes. It's almost hotter to watch someone else do it. Almost. You should have seen her last night."

Ron rocked a little back and forth, getting more control over himself. He started gaining pace, halfway out then all in and back out again.

So damn tight around him...

"What happened last night?"

"She took every cock in Slytherin. And I mean _every_ cock," Malfoy purred, coming to stand close to Ron, hand resting next to Hermione's head on the wall. "I made sure every cock Slytherin had to offer was well satisfied. Every first year's virginity was taken care of up to every seventh year still in need. Merlin, even some the girls had at her. Granger can lick out a mean cunt apparently."

Ron slammed in harder, caught up in the thought of Hermione taking what must have been at least 30 cocks, legs spread, wet for each of them. "Like one at a time?"

"Sometimes. But mostly she had every hole plugged up for about 3 hours I think? Lost track after a while. Some even took a second go. And a third..."

" _Fuck..._ " Ron groaned. He was barreling into her now, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise, balls slapping against her cunt with every thrust. "And she liked it?"

"I made sure. Begging and moaning. Such a polite little cock slut. But that was only under the curse. She seemed to feel differently when I did this," Malfoy stepped back, wand out, flourishing it at Hermione.

"Wha- what?" Hermione cried, craning her head around and caught sight of Malfoy. "Stop, please stop Draco, _please._ "

"What did you do?" Ron hissed, hips still moving.

"I took the curse off her."

"What?!?!"

"Some of the boys liked her with a bit more fight. Though after she'd come a few times, it was kinda the same, really. No more silly protestations."

"I don't _want_ this Malfoy!" Hermione wailed.

"Not what you said last night," Malfoy crooned, sliding close again, reaching under her to rub hard and fast at her clit.

Hermione whimpered, cunt spamming. Ron fucked her harder, loving how she clenched around him.

"You kept begging for more, as I recall, especially when Goyle pounded your ass while Crabbe took that tight pussy of yours. You must really like a fat cock, Granger. Crabbe and Goyle are dumb as shit, but they are hung like centaurs," he said conversationally to Ron, who panted, thrusts erratic, losing pace as he got close to the edge. "You think she'd be more grateful when it's her friend gaping her needy snatch this time."

"What-?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at the person fucking her. "Ron?! Ron no, _please_ no. Please stop!"

"I- I can't, sorry." Almost there, so close....

"Ron, stop right now! I don't want this!"

" _I_ want this," he panted, fingers digging into her hips, jerking her back onto his cock. "You have no idea how many times I've wanked over you, wanting to fuck you. I think about you sucking me. Or fucking you in the dorm, curtains open, letting anyone have a peek if they wanted. I think about sharing you with Harry, bloke needs a good fuck Hermione, and Merlin you're such a good fuck...."

"Ron!"

"Gonna come in you-"

"No, Ron-!"

Two more rough thrusts and Ron was done. He slammed home and came inside a pussy for the first time.

"Finite Incantatem!" Malfoy cried, waving his wand at Hermione again.

"What did you do?" Ron asked once his breathing was a little more under control. He didn't pull out, even as Hermione trembled and sobbed beneath him, her pussy quivering around him as Malfoy still rubbed circles over her clit.

"I removed the anti-pregnancy charm."

Hermione started crying in earnest.

"I mean, can you imagine the shame? A Gryffindor bitch bearing _my_ seed? Father would disown me. But I thought it poetic, her getting knocked up by you."

Ron stared down at what he could see of his cock, at the cum gathering in his pubic hair.

He'd come in one of his best friends, may have gotten her pregnant even. The very thought should horrify him but....

Ron's cock twitched. 

He wanted so badly for her to be his. If he impregnated her, there would be no contest. If he could pump as much into her as it took, _until_ it took, then watch her walk through Hogwarts, her belly getting big and swollen -

He pulled out a little and thrust back in, already hardening. " Who knows how many times it'll take before she's pregnant though…” He’d need to have her a few times, at _least,_ to make sure.

Hermione moaned, a long throaty sound, her pussy convulsing around Ron as she came, pushing her ass into his quickening thrusts.

"What are you thinking, Weasley?" Malfoy looked at Ron. He pulled his hand away, wiping it off on the wall.

"I'm thinking we should Obliviate her, put her back under the Imperius Curse and fuck a baby into her. See how big she gets before she realizes something is wrong."

"A _surprise_ pregnancy. I love it!" Malfoy cackled, waving his wand a few more times, Hermione falling docile and quiet before she really had time to fight, memory wiped and under the Imperius once more.

“I wanna watch her with others too,” Ron said.

"That can be arranged. Crabbe! Goyle!"

The two lumbered around another corner into view, smirking widely when they saw Hermione.

"Fuck her again, would you?"

They sure didn't need to be told twice.

They pulled out their cocks as they approached. Ron pulled out of Hermione, gaping at the sheer size of them. Malfoy hadn't been joking. Crabbe and Goyle had the biggest cocks Ron had ever seen outside of a wank magazine. He watched Goyle grab a fistful of bushy hair and drag Hermione away from the wall, keeping her bent in half, face pressed to his crotch.

"Beg," Goyle said. He smeared his thickening cock over her lips, laughing when she licked at him. "Beg me to fuck you."

"Please let me suck your cock. Please, I'll be good. I want it so much," she whined, lapping at what he let her reach, drooling faintly.

Ron leaned against the wall, jacking his cock nice and slow. It looked like Hermione, but it didn't sound like her at all. All the fight gone with the wave of a wand. Now she was just a living sex doll.

He loved magic.

After a few moments, Goyle seemed to lose patience. He pressed the leaking head of his cock to Hermione's open lips and surged forward, violently, burying every inch deep in her throat in one go. Hermione choked around him, eyes wide, and all Goyle did was stay put, cock twitching visibly from being hugged by her tight wet mouth and throat.

Crabbe made his way around Hermione and stuffed his cock into another of Hermione's tight wet holes, dragging her back onto his cock to slam it home.

Hermione choked again.

And again when Crabbe fucked forwarded, hard, plowing her face into Goyle's pubes.

And again when Crabbe's fucking held her there.

There was no need for Goyle to move at all with Crabbe doing all the work for him. His cock never left Hermione's throat and just when Ron was getting concerned about the increased choking sounds-

Malfoy waved his wand, incanting an unfamiliar spell. Hermione stopped choking-which was good because that meant she wouldn't suffocate on Goyle’s centaur-thick cock, but Ron had been ridiculously turned on by the wet sounds.

Still, the sight of her throat widening over Goyle's girth was hot on its own.

When Ron felt on the edge of a second orgasm, he stepped close to Hermione's face. It was closer than he ever wanted to be to Crabbe and Goyle, but it was necessary for how he wished to end this. His hand flew over his cock, eyes wide to catch every moment Hermione's ass jolted under Crabbe's thrusts, and then he came in Hermione's hair, watching the two Slytherin dunces spit-roast his own friend.

Fuck, he could get used to this.

Crabbe came soon after, dumping his load deep enough to make Ron worry.

What if Crabbe overshot Ron's own seed?

Crabbe didn't pull out after he'd come, but he didn't keep moving either so Goyle had no choice but to finally move on his own. Hands buried in bushy hair, Goyle thrust in and out, burying his centaur cock to the root, fucking her mouth for several minutes until finally, with a guttural cry, he came down her throat, hips pistoning against her face as he ground her nose into his pubic hair.

When Goyle pulled out, Malfoy took his place. He wasn't outrageously huge like Crabbe and Goyle, but he was still big enough to probably feel uncomfortable taking so hard and fast like Malfoy was doing, fucking her face like it was the last fuck he'd ever have.

"Wakey wakey Granger," and Malfoy waved his wand over Hermione again, thrusting away like mad even as her eyes lost the glassy look, tears falling from them as she frantically pushed at Malfoy to no avail.

It nearly made Ron stiffen up again, watching Hermione try to fight, taking Malfoy's cock anyway (and Crabbe's as well, who had renewed his vigorous thrusts). She made gurgling choking sounds...and other ones that clearly sounded like-

"Yeah, you like that, eh, Granger? Suck my cock you dirty mudblood!" Hermione's cheeks hollowed around him. Malfoy groaned, hips stuttering. " _Fuck_ , Gryffindor slut... suck it, suck me dry. I know you're _drying_ for a taste." Hermione sucked harder, her hands fisted in his robes.

Ron watched her close her eyes, moaning faintly around Malfoy's cock.

She _loved_ this. He could tell. Her legs spread a little wider for Crabbe and she did what she could to drag Malfoy forward, egging him on forcing him deeper until-

"Ahhh!" Malfoy cried out, coming in her mouth and then on her face when he pulled out, stroking his cock to urge out every last drop out, smearing one last fat dollop on Hermione's cheek instead of on her tongue, which she had extended, begging for a last taste. "Bloody cumslut," Malfoy said almost fondly, sliding his cock slowly back in and out for one last suck, letting Hermione lick him clean.

Malfoy pulled out and away, setting his robes to right. "Go on then, Crabbe, fuck the cum out of her."

Crabbe swung Hermione around to face the wall again. She braced herself just in time as Crabbe's fucking went from long, vigorous thrusts to rabbit-fast short ones that punched into Hermione's cunt at just the right angle apparently because she started to scream, babbling when could get the breath to do it.

"Oh my god, _fuck!"_ she wheezed, _"please_ don't stop _!... oh... OHhhhh.... FuuuuckK... Please_ fuck...."she begged over and over, her whole body shaking with the force of Crabbe's thrusts.

"What is going on here?"

They all turned to look at the figure stepping out of the shadows.

Snape.

Ron tucked his cock back into his robes, fast as he could, his whole face going white as a sheet. He was dead, well and truly dead.

Everyone was still except for Crabbe, who kept pounding into Hermione while he stared, dumbstruck, at his Head of House. Beneath him, Hermione whimpered, hand pressed over her mouth to muffle the ragged moans Crabbe forced from her, eyes clenched shut as though she couldn't bear to look at Snape.

He looked at her though, and at everyone else, his black eyes calculating.

"Mr. Weasley. Would you care to explain?"

Ron made an ugly wheezing sound before his throat closed up in sheer terror. He shook his head.

"No? You can't tell me why you're here while Miss Granger is getting _thoroughly_ abused by Mr. Crabbe? She _is_ your _friend_ , yes?" the professor sneered.

Ron could only shake and look down at his worn trainers, deeply ashamed of himself. He'd never get hard again, if he lived through this.

"Perhaps _you_ can shed some light on this Mr. Malfoy? Goyle put yourself away."

Goyle was still pumping at his cock, mouth half open as he blinked in confusion. But he did as Snape told him and tucked his hard cock into his robes.

Ron would have felt sorry for him if he had any more sorry left to share.

Malfoy coughed, looking uncomfortable. "We were just showing Granger a good time, Professor."

" _All_ of you?"

"Y-yes sir. You know how Gryffindors are, sir, they need to be managed."

Snape watched Crabbe and Hermione, considering them with a tiny evil smirk. "Yes, I suppose they do, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Crabbe! Be quick and finish your task."

"Yessir." Crabbe fisted Hermione's hair and pulled, forcing her back to arch, his cock working into her like a piston, his heavy balls swinging forward to slap at her clit.

Hermione screamed as Crabbe fucked her to orgasm. Crabbe followed soon after, grunting into her hair, his body heaving, half-draped over hers.

Once he recovered, Crabbe pulled out with a wet _squelch_ that made Ron's cock twitch in his pants. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Thank you, Mr. Crabbe," Snape said with a mean smirk. "And I'm sure Miss Granger thanks you as well. _Don't you_ , Miss Granger?"

Hermione sank to her knees, still facing the wall. "T-thank you," she whimpered, shaking like a leaf. Her robes were still rucked up and everyone could see the cum drip from her well-used cunt. Her eyes remained tightly closed.

"Good. _Now._..I believe it is _well_ past curfew. Ten points from Gryffindor for being out of bed." Any protests Ron had died in his throat when Snape glared at him. "Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle: back to your dorms, now."

Ron hesitated, nearly asked about Hermione, then his nerve failed him and he high-tailed it back to Gryffindor Tower, quick as he could.

Malfoy began to shuffle off with his mates then looked back at Snape. "What about Granger, sir?" He wanted to know how his Head of House was going to deal with this.

And if he was going to get his toy back.

"Miss Granger and I need to have a conversation. It need not involve _you_."

Snape's eyes never left Hermione.

Malfoy smirked. "Good night then, Professor," he drawled, asking away. _And don't say I never did anything for you._

Snape waited patiently until the sound of footsteps died away completely before stepping behind Granger. He watched her shake, half-curled into herself, hands pressed to the stone wall. Her robes were falling down, protecting her modesty.

He reached down and flipped them back up, bruised hips and ass on display and, below it, her freshly-creamed cunt.

She whimpered in fear.

Good. Smart girl.

Snape slid his foot between her legs and slowly dragged the toe of his boot across her cunt, sneering at the slick gathered there. "A good time indeed. So the rumors are true... Gryffindor Tower is not only a den for lions, but for dirty harlots as well. And look at you...ever the overachiever."

Hermione flinched at the touch and the taunt.

Snape knelt behind her, between her spread legs. His hands grasped Hermione’s hips and urged her up to stand again. He stroked down her thighs and back up, palming the taut globes off her ass, spreading her, revealing her tight little hole.

So vulnerable.

"Professor! No-ahh!" She cried out at the slap of his hand right on her asshole, lighting up the nerves in that sensitive area with a strange pain yet...not pain.

When he spread her cheeks properly again, she kept silent, even when he pressed his nose to her hole, forcing it to give a little. She clenched her ass around the tip of his nose, deliberately trying to draw his face in.

Harlot.

Snape hummed and replaced his noise with his tongue, driving it as deep as he could, licking into her.

"Professor!" Hermione wailed, clearly shocked by such an act. Her legs trembled as he ate her ass like a man starved, loosening her hole and getting it nearly as wet and dripping as her cunt.

With one hand, Snape pulled out his cock, hard and dripping, but not slick enough for what he wanted.

And what he wanted-

Hastily, he stood, angling his hips. Tip pressed to her cunt, he paused for a moment before slamming in to the hilt, the force of it briefly lifting her off her feet.

Hermione cried out as he hammered away, her pussy giving way easily as he made sure every inch of his cock was slick with her before he suddenly pulled out.

Holding her cheeks open again, he pressed the slick tip to her hole, waiting for her to start begging him, to fight him, tell him to stop.

All she did was pant and whimper.

Snape bared his yellow teeth in a predatory snarl.

The greedy Gryffindor cunt _wanted_ it.

Slowly, mercilessly, Snape pressed forward, holding her hips still and watching as bit by bit her ass swallowed his cock, clutching at him with a tightness that took his breath away.

She felt so good around him.

His cock twitched eagerly. He wanted to tear her apart. He wanted to fuck her until she begged him to stop, until she couldn't beg anymore.

So fucking _tight_.

His balls touched her ass, cock fully buried inside her.

He didn't wait any longer.

He slid out to the tip, watched with a nasty smile as Hermione's hole grasped at him, tried to keep him in.

How sweet....

He surged forward, his whole length swallowed again.

Beneath him, Hermione shrieked, ass clenching around him. She clawed at his hip with one hand (the other braced herself, kept her face from plowing into the wall). She pushed at him, as though Snape would heed her body's needs to slow down, to let her adjust to his immense girth.

Or to stop.

Capturing her hand, he pinned it to the wall. "None of that, Miss Granger," he purred in her ear, fucking her ass in deep rolling thrusts. "You will take what I give you for exactly how long I give it to you. And you will _thank_ me!" he snarled, bottoming out inside her.

He slid his other hand around from her hip to her cunt, sliding first two fingers in, then a third when it occurred to him that her sopping pussy was used to a stretch. Snape worked her with his fingers while using her ass with great prejudice.

Hermione did the only thing she could do-she moaned and spread her legs wider, clenching around the fingers and thick length inside her. Snape was a full grown man with a full grown cock. Some of the Slytherins were gifted or nearly grown into their cocks, but Snape was bigger than most of what she'd taken (Crabbe and Goyle aside) and he filled her right up, knew how to move his fingers inside her to make her come.

"Oh _Merlin!"_ Hermione moaned. She pressed her hips back, her holes stuffed and wet. "Fuck me, please fuck me Professor! Fuck me fuck me fuck me," she babbled as Snape thumbed her clit.

"Whore," Snape groaned. He was getting close. It had been too damn long since his last fuck and they were nowhere near as good as Granger.

Or as eager.

He curled his fingers inside her, rubbing hard at the soft tissue inside her mound, his thumb grinding down on her swollen clit. His hand was covered in her juices. When she came, she screamed, convulsing under him and around him, ass and pussy fluttering wildly. Sliding his fingers from her, Snape gripped her hip and let loose, using her ass with a violence he'd managed to restrain until now. Ass clenching around him, the scent of musk heavy on his fingers and tongue, Snape raped her with a vigor he hadn't felt in a long long time, battering her insides with his thick cock.

He'd forgotten how it felt, getting lost in someone else's body, taking your own pleasure.

He didn't knew how long he fucked her, but by the time he came, burying himself in her ass in rough, aborted thrusts, Hermione was all but limp, whimpering nonsensically.

Snape pulled out and let her fall to the floor, her legs beyond able to hold her own weight anymore. His cock was stained with blood, shit, and his own cum - and he felt more satisfied than he had in a while.

He stared down at her used body, cursing under his breath. He wanted to fuck her again, come so hard in her that his balls neede _d days_ to recover, but the hour was very late, nearly early really, and he'd already dawdled in this stretch of hall for too long.

And then there was the small matter of dealing with the Gryffindor slag.

Snape charmed himself clean and rooted in his robes for a moment, withdrawing a dose of healing potion. It was more than she was worth, but faster than his healing charms could work. He knelt, forced her to drink every drop of the awful-tasting potion.

She blinked up at him, tried to say something, but whatever was on her mind was soon out of it with a well-placed _Obliviate!_ Her face went slack. With further consideration, he put her under the Imperius Curse as well.

In for a knut, after all...

"Go back to your dorm and clean yourself up. Go about as you normally would." There, everything all tied up in a bow. Hermione got up from the floor and started walking down the hall. "And Granger?" he called after her, "Detention tomorrow night at 9 o'clock." He should be nicely recovered by then.

Snape stood from the floor and was about to tuck his cock away when he heard rustling nearby. He froze, listening intently, squinting into the shadows thrown by the lit sconces.

Someone was close...too close for Snape to not see them…

When the rustle came again, Snape roared out a body-bind curse, listened for the telltale sound of someone hitting the floor.

A shoe appeared on the floor out of thin air.

He bared his teeth.

Potter.

Of course.

Snape felt about in the air near the shoe, felt the slippery coolness of an invisibility cloak. He tugged it free of the body beneath it, unsurprised to find Harry Potter lying on his back, frozen in place by Snape's curse. What he _was_ surprised to find was that the boy was nude but for his trainers.

Then again, walking around the castle barefoot was a bit much for anyone.

Snape eyed the scrawny boy laid out at his feet.

Harry Potter, naked.

Correction: Harry Potter, naked and hard.

Two Gryffindor sluts in one night, what were the odds?

"So...the Gryffindor Golden Boy is a pervert. How long were you there, I wonder? Did you watch me fuck your little friend? Or were you here even longer, watching your friends and rivals screw her blind?"

Potter couldn't voluntarily move, but his body could still do the things it needed to do to survive - breathe, swallow, blink... and leak drops of precum from the crown of his swollen cock.

Snape watched the fluid trail down Potter's length to his pubes. A nasty thought occurred to him.

His own cock twitched visibly outside his robes. He caught Potter staring at it.

"What a dirty little boy you are," Snape purred, stroking his cock to full hardness. "I wonder...when you were watching Granger getting raped, what were you thinking about? Did you want to join in but lacked the nerve? Or...?" Snape watched Potter's eyes flick between his face and his cock (but mostly at his cock), "did you wish you were in her place, taking all that cock? Greedy little thing that you are, you just _have_ to be the center of attention, basking in the knowledge of just how much they _want_ you..."

A soft whimper escaped Potter's half open mouth. There was a new fear in his eyes now...Or was it something else?

Snape reached out and thumbed the slick head of Potter' cock, stroked up and down his length so slowly, then twisted hard, his touch cruel, drawing a deep groan from the boy.

Then Snape let go altogether.

Potter whined, begging with his eyes.

Fully hard, Snape decide to make a gamble. If it didn't work out, well, he could always Obliviate the boy.

"Finite Incantatem!"

As soon as the curse was removed, Potter surged up and lunged.

Snape put his arms out in defense, only Potter didn't attack him, not really.

Because when Potter lunged, he dove down at Snape's crotch, wrapping a hand around the thick base of him and taking as much as he could down his throat in one go, sucking and swallowing.

Snape growled, fisting the boy's dark, messy locks.

_Fuck,_ he was an eager thing, lapping at the underside of Snape's cock, bobbing up and down, eyes closed in apparent ecstasy as he ignored his own leaking cock in favor servicing Snape's.

What the hell was McGonagal teaching her students? Were they all little cock sluts or was the Golden Trio an exception?

He didn't care, not really, not when a pretty thing was seemingly intent on sucking his soul out through his cock.

"You keep this up" Snape rasped, forcing Potter to take another inch, "and I'll come in your mouth before I can tear up that tight ass of yours."

That seemed to get Potter's attention.

With a wet pop, the boy pulled off him, licking his lips. "Can't have that, can we Professor?"

Potter always did manage to shred through his self-control.

Dragging the boy up with him by the hair, Snape pushed him face-first against the nearest wall, pinning him there with his body. "Don't tempt me, Potter. You haven't the slightest idea what I'm capable of." He rolled his hips against the boy's ass, rutting his cock through the crack, catching the tip on Potter's hole.

On Potter's loose, wet hole.

Confused, Snape felt along the same path with his fingers, noting how slick the crevice was and - he pressed a finger deep into Potter's hole, then another, then another, and then the tip of his pinky, testing how prepared the boy was.

The boy in question squirmed back onto Snape's fingers. "Please, Professor?"

If he'd known Potter could ask this nicely, Snape would have allowed himself quite a few liberties before now.

Snape withdrew his fingers only to bury his cock inside the tight hole in one smooth thrust, relishing in Potter's sharp cry, which soon fell into sobs that the boy tried to muffle with his own hand.

"What's wrong, boy? Not what you thought it would be?" He crooned into Potter's ear as he rolled his hips, cock as deep as he could go, ass fluttering wildly around him.

"I- it hurts," Potter whimpered. "Please- I, I want it not to hurt." His face was still mostly pinned to the wall, but Snape could still see the tears that rolled down Potter's cheek.

So lovely...

Snape licked away Potter's tears and ground harder into his plump little ass. He held still for a while longer, already feeling on the edge. It was as though he hadn't fucked Granger at all.

"I don't care what you want," he whispered. "Do you know how much I want to _savage_ this tight hole, Potter? I want to fuck you until you're a used, broken wreck, only good for passing along to another cock. I want your lips wrapped around my cock, if only to finally plug up your insolent little mouth. I want the world to see what I see: a stupid whore who can't keep his mind or his mouth off the nearest cock. Make no mistake, Potter, if I could bend you over the table in the Great Hall and take your needy hole in front of the entire student and staff body, I _would."_

Potter whimpered, arm twitching.

Snape looked down and snarled. The brat was wanking himself over Snape's threats.

"Dirty slut!" Snape started fucking the boy in short, hard snaps of his hips, punching cries out of Potter with every thrust. He didn't know if he was hurting Potter, but he did know that he didn't care. He pulled out more and more to the tip of his cock and, after shifting the angle of Potter's hips, dove back in, doing his level best to rape the boy.

Only-

"YES!" Potter cried out, pushing into Snape's thrusts, clenching around the cock brutally taking his hole. "Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!"

The boy was getting off on this.

When that realization hit Snape, he could have adjusted his angle again so he wasn't brushing against that spot setting Potter afire, but as much as Snape liked it when his victims protested, he liked it a bit more when they started to _like_ it, to _want_ it. Potter might have been willing _before_ Snape started to hurt him, but Potter was also willing _now_ and it was _really_ hard for Snape to do anything less than pound Harry Potter into the wall while he begged to come.

So Snape didn't do any less.

And still Potter was touching himself, getting himself off.

That wouldn't do, he reasoned.

He forced Potter to let go of himself, pinning his hand to the wall, much like he had with Granger. "You'll come from my cock or not at all," Snape snarled, yanking on Potter's messy hair until the boy's back was in a deep bend, using the grip on his hair to jerk the boy back onto his cock. He stared at what he could see of the boy's face, watched with satisfaction when Potter's eyes rolled back into his head, mouth drooling as he gasped for air, shooting his load against the wall, coming untouched.

Potter's ass tightened around him, a warm wet vice, squeezing Snape's cock just right. Snape buried his face in Potter's nape, sinking his teeth into the flesh there hard enough to draw blood as his vision went white, wave after wave of pleasure hitting him. He kept fucking the tight hole, couldn't stop, not even when it became so fucking slick, not even when Potter whimpered in sensitivity and started crying softly.

"Professor- Professor please, it hurts-"

Snape's hips snapped harder, catching momentum, cock fully hardening anew. He'd caught another wind. "I'll stop when I'm damn-well finished, you stupid whore!" He growled, muscling Potter where he wanted -bent almost in half and pinned to the wall while Snape held the boy's hips still- fucking him in deep strokes. "So tight for me...."

And he was, Potter's hole felt amazing, even used as it was. Snape could fuck it all night.

He wondered if he really _could_ , if Potter would beg Snape to stop or to keep fucking him.

Snape pulled the boy back onto his cock, listening to the sweet sound of Potter crying. _Fuck_ it made him hard. He got rougher with the boy, fucking deep. He was so Merlin-blessed _hard_. Snape changed the angle, fucked harder when he knew he had it right again, Potter's cries turning into mewls and begging. Potter looked over his shoulder with those green eyes, Lily's eyes, tears swimming within them, making them even lovelier-

"Make me come," Potter whispered and Snape couldn't resist.

He dove forward, claiming the boy's lips in a harsh kiss, tongue slipping in to fuck his mouth, claiming Lily's boy for himself. Snape came like that, swallowing every sound the boy made. Snape groaned low when he felt Potter seize, coming on his cock, the boy’s hips rolling to take it deeper.

A whore indeed.

Snape pulled away after the high faded, cock slipping free. Cum dripped from Potter's hole, which tried and failed to fully close.

Beautiful...

"It would be best if I obliviated you." Snape stared the dribble of seed, a strange nameless want in his chest.

"Please don't." Harry turned on shaky legs, and dropped to his knees. "Please don't." He mouthed at Snape's cock, feathering kisses all over it up to the tip, swallowing the whole length down to the base, sucking hard as he lifted off, making Snape groan. "Please don't." Potter did it again, sucking the length down and back off entirely. _"Please_ don't." Then kept giving Snape exquisite head until he spilled into Potter's mouth, fingers buried in that messy black hair as he gasped for breath and shook, utterly spent.

Potter rested his head against Snape's thigh. "Please don't."

Despite himself, Snape found himself carding his fingers through that hated mop. "And if I don't...?" he finally ventured, unsure why he was considering the _wildly_ stupid idea of leaving Potter's memory intact.

It was stupid and dangerous.

He wanted it more than he'd wanted anything in a long time.

"Because I think I need this now." Potter looked up at him. "And I think you do too."

Damn perceptive brat.

Snape took his soft cock in hand and pressed the tip to Potter's lips in a mockery of a kiss, one the boy closed his eyes and returned.

That strange feeling in Snape's chest grew, twisting his thoughts, bending his will.

"My little cock slut."

**Author's Note:**

> Come at me, I'm at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com


End file.
